American Honey
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Briseis decided she needed a relaxing break, what could possibly go wrong across the pond? "See Elijah I told you" A blonde Englishman appeared before me, grabbing onto the top of my arm as I tried helplessly to run in the other direction "We have a live one" OC AU Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- i know what you're thinking 'Chelsea not another fic' but alas..yes! It just popped into my head and if i don't type it out i'll just lose the thread of inspiration for it so here you go! Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. R&R my darlings!**

The rain was pounding down against the concrete; my bare feet were aching from the stones I had crossed. I could feel the small droplets run down from my hair and down onto my face, I brought one shaky hand up to wipe them away. A sharp pain shot up my foot as I once again stood onto a pointy little stone, I didn't even flinch this time. There were no lights on in the street considering I was in the middle of nowhere, scanning my surroundings I laid my eyes onto a line of trees in the distance. The sound of another sharp scream broke through the silence and I froze in place for a moment, my nerves in tatters. With my mind racing I made a hasty decision and ran for the trees, my heart battering against my rib cage almost painfully, drawing in desperate breaths.

The screaming had stopped as quickly as it had started but I wasn't taking any chances, I kept my feet moving one in front of the other. Once I had reached the trees I moved myself in behind one of them, peeking out from behind the bark to look out onto the path I had just came from. I couldn't see anyone, which was as comforting as it was worrisome. A bright flame light up from one of the houses in the distance, they were setting them alight. I backed away from the open, reluctant to give away my advantage point when it came to seeing if any of them were to approach but I couldn't watch or hear the massacre unfold further more.

It was even darker in the trees as I walked through them, considering the height of them it wasn't surprising they blocked whatever light came down form the mostly cloud covered moon. Stray low branches scraped against my clothes and skin, some of the rougher ones tearing at the material and drawing out small dots of blood. I couldn't stop my journey no matter what, I didn't have the time to try and watch where I was going I just had to get out of here.

I don't know how long I was walking through the trees; it felt like forever this forest seemed never ending. No matter how quick I walked or ran I never seemed to get anywhere. I slumped against the rough sodden bark of one trees and tried to get a quick rest my feet aching and my breath ragged. The idea to come over on this relaxation trip was the worst idea I'd ever had; it was also probably going to be the end of me. I had no idea where I was or how to even navigate the English countryside. I was just relieved there weren't any tigers or anything running around their forests. Did they have bears over here? My plane had only touched down over the pond onto British soil 12 hours ago and disaster had struck already, blood had spilled and lives hung in the balance. I was worried mine was the only heart that was still beating.

The driver who was supposed to take me to the spa had broken down a few miles from the small village town I had just run from. Apparently we couldn't get on the road again until tomorrow when the car was fixed so we had to stop in at the local B&B, worst decision ever. I was tucked up in the small single bed in my temporary room when I heard a commotion outside, it just sounded at first like a drunken group of rowdy men. That was another mistake; my judgement was far from correct today. They weren't men, they looked like them but they were something much more, something different.

The boisterous behaviour soon escalated turning more to the murderous side. I watched from behind the back of one of the small window curtains as their faces changed, I could make out the eyes of the one standing closest to the B&B change colour. Lines appeared under the yellow before his mouth opened, exhibiting sharp pointy teeth. That sight had caused me to gasp, drawing the attention of him to my window. The owner of the B&B went outside to confront the drunken crowd before he could properly focus on me, I witnessed the man surround the old guy and them stick his teeth into his neck, I watched as the old man dropped to his knees and blood poured out of the open wound, spilling down onto and staining his white shirt. The man looked up from his victim and to me, his yellow eyes making contact through the glass, he smirked at me his blood stained teeth on full show. The old B&B owners wife came outside, flanked by some of the men that were around the bar drinking earlier she let out a ear shattering scream when she saw her husband against the cold ground bleeding out. That's when I ran out of my room and from the scene, my fear taking over. I heard the screams of the people loud as I ran from the back door and through a field, the lights from the few surrounding houses brightening. That's how I ended up running for my life through a forest in rural England, cursing my own decision to get on the plane and leave Florida.

My back was against the tree as I planted my hands on my knees to try and steady myself, my breathing finally starting to calm down and the burning sensation in my throat started to subside. The sound of a twig snapping sounded through the quiet trees; I looked down at my feet to reassure myself that they hadn't moved. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver ran down my spine, a fresh wave of fear flowing through me. I kept myself as still as I could, minimizing all movement and listening out for any sign of life.

"Klaus, I told you…"

"Shh Elijah!"

The sound soon stopped and wasn't heard again, I felt like I was frozen in the spot listening intently for nothing. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing; fear can do crazy things to people.

"See Elijah I told you" A blonde Englishman appeared before me, grabbing onto the top of my arm as I tried helplessly to run in the other direction "We have a live one" he sounded almost cheery.

**AN- Let me know if you want a second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I continued fruitlessly to struggle against the iron strong grip of the man before me; I couldn't understand how he had managed to keep me so still. I thought I was putting in a pretty good effort into my escape attempts.

"Would you stop squirming please luv" he smiled at me.

"We promise you will come to no harm" The other one, Elijah the other man had called him spoke to me. It didn't stop my movements.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Elijah" The other man smiled again, only this time more menacingly. "If she doesn't stop struggling I make no promises not to rip her throat out"

"What do you want?" I asked slumping against the tree when he suddenly let go of my arm.

"What did you see?" the blonde man asked stepping forward until he was as close to me without making contact as he could get.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"Do not lie" he laughed shortly.

"I..Don't know" I shook my head. "Something not real" that was the truest answer I could give him on this subject so far.

"Right c'mon" the man pulled at my arm again, this time pulling me away from the trunk I was pressed against and out into the forest.

"Let go" I demanded trying to pull free from his grasp again, my attempts were as futile as they were the last time.

"Niklaus, where are you taking the girl?" Elijah followed behind us "Just compel her to forget the incident" I rolled my eyes at him calling the brutal murder of a town full of people an 'incident'.

"Well I could do that Elijah but I figured you would like to keep her alive?" My breath quickened at his words, was he saying he would kill me?!

"What do you mean?" The brunette man was suddenly in front of us, blocking the path we were walking on. I had to blink to try and fathom out whether I had imagined the last par or not, hell I was hoping I had imagined the whole evening and its events. Nope he was still there.

"That the hybrids are rogue dear brother, She saw the events through the window! Even if she is compelled to forget what she witnessed tonight they will probably still kill her anyway" he shrugged letting go of my arm. "I'll leave that decision in your hands" The blonde man walked away slowly at first before suddenly disappearing and leaving me on my own with his 'brother'. I didn't know if they were actually brothers or not, they didn't really look much like each other but that didn't really count for anything. Not all siblings looked alike.

"Well…" the dark haired man sighed when he looked down at me and I tried to move backwards, my foot tripping over an object on the ground. I was about to land face first into the grass when I was quickly pulled back into an upright position, looking up at the man I could see the smallest glint of amusement in his dark eyes, this annoyed me greatly but I decided against voicing that annoyance. Making him angry when I was still unsure if he wanted to chop me into a million tiny pieces or not maybe wasn't the best idea.

"This way" he turned and started to walk away weaving his way through trees. "Are you coming or would you like to remain here and take your chances?" he called back to me, not bothering to turn back around. Part of me wanted to yell that I'd take my chances here, eager to get far away from the intimidating stranger but the logical part of my brain told me that I didn't have a clue where I was, or where I was going. The group from the village could show up again at some point and that was a situation I didn't like the sound of even more than this one. I walked forward quickly having to widen my pace to keep up with the man, when I looked up at him briefly I could see the small trace of a smile teetering on the edge of his lips. We continued to walk in silence until we had reached the edge of the trees, my eyes cast out onto the field which I had ran across earlier. The dimmed orange embers still burning in the background, the smell of charred wood filled the night's sky.

"Come" he motioned for me to follow behind him quietly and I did so without hesitation this time. I could hear nothing; no sounds were escaping the village now. Everything was quiet, eerily so. Elijah's back stiffened and his head turned to look out into the darkness, raising a hand he ushered me forward. "Stay behind me" he murmured quietly as I crept up to stand behind him as instructed.

"Elijah.." a small woman appeared from nowhere about to address him but she was interrupted by the loud gasp that escaped my lips, where the hell had she come from?

"You're either very brave Claire or very foolish" he shook his head "If my brother catches you he will kill you" Elijah stated very matter of fact.

"I swear this had nothing to do with me" the woman sounded almost pleading. "I wasn't even here"

"And what about their managing to break the sire bond Claire? Did you know about that?" Elijah cocked his head to one side and looked down at the woman curiously. She didn't respond merely continued to look down to the ground as if it held something interesting. "As I suspected" Elijah wrapped his hand around my wrist and started to pull me forward through the field towards the road.

"Please Elijah, speak to him for me" the woman almost begged as she followed behind us.

"I will not beg for your life" he shook his head "If you want it you will have to ask my brother yourself"

We kept walking until we reached the side of the road, I hadn't even noticed when the woman, Claire had stopped following behind us. I was too caught up in the thoughts running through my head. Who the hell were these people? Why would she have to beg for her life? And what the hell was a sire bond? My head was hurting from the overload of untranslatable information it had obtained today.

"This way" Elijah walked up along the road until he reached a parked BMW, pulling a set of keys from the pocket of his jacket he opened the door inviting me to get in.

**AN- I wasn't sure where to leave off with this one so I decided just to end it there. If I'd have had continued it would have gone on forever, will save the other stuff for the next chappie!**


End file.
